


Queen of Beasts

by JvlyA



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Please read the notes thank u, Rejanis, Royalty AU, first fic, is that what it’s called I think yea, or however tf u spell centric, regina/Janis centric, regina/Janis is my main point but we’ll see where this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JvlyA/pseuds/JvlyA
Summary: Royalty AUFour princesses, one prince, one guard, one tailor, a person that lived in the woods for years, and the GSW at war- what could go wrong?Please read the notes for TW and other things
Relationships: Cady Heron/Aaron Samuels, Damian Hubbard/Original Male Character(s), Karen Smith/Gretchen Wieners, Regina George/Janis Sarkisian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ  
> TW there is violence and mentions of guns and shooting (none of this is very graphic) also please let me know if there’s anything I should add here!!
> 
> Italics are past events  
> This is my first fic so constructive criticism is appreciated  
> Some characters may seem out of character and if so, please tell me how I can help change that

Regina was getting ready for the annual GSW ball. It was to celebrate the three ally kingdoms- the George kingdom, the Smith kingdom and the Wieners kingdom. The George kingdom was the biggest, richest and most renown. The Smith kingdom was the smallest, but oldest, wisest and full of tradition and history. The Wieners kingdom was always in the know. They knew everything about everyone. The GSW became one of the most feared and most powerful nations in the world. So naturally, they had to celebrate what got them there. 

Regina inspected her makeup closely. She wore dark eyeshadow- light blue that blended into a metallic navy shadow. She also had two perfect black wings that she’d perfected after the incident, as well as flawless foundation and contour- not that she needed it. She topped it off with a nude lip gloss. After that, she focused on her hair. She curled it and threw it up in an effortless-looking updo that she pinned her tiara down to. It was a simple thing, really. Just a few diamonds, gemstones and gold plating arranged to look like a flower crown and it weighed much less than her father’s crown. 

Next, Regina removed her silk pink robe and replaced it with her corset. Before she put on her dress, she called for her little sister, Kylie to help her tighten it. 

“Tell me when,” Kylie said before pulling tight on the corset’s laces. 

“That’s... that’s good,” Regina said right at the point where she almost couldn’t breathe. “Thank you.” That was a phrase she’d only started using after she’d been run over by a carriage two years before then. It had definitely reset her moral compass. She was able to apologize to everyone but the one person she really needed to apologize to. A certain guard who happened to be a talented artist. 

“Did you need help with your dress?” 

“No, but call me if you need me. Got it, Kylie?” Regina stuck her fist out at the younger girl. 

“Got it,” she returned the fist bump. 

* * *

_Janis,_   
_You can’t come to the balls anymore. They are meant for people like me. Royalty._   
_Ps. We think you’re a lesbian_   
_From,_   
_Regina_

  
_Regina sent it as quick as she could. She knew if she didn’t, she would have second thoughts about it. She needed to do it. Getting rid of Janis would better her reputation, because obviously being friends with anyone other than royalty (even if they were a guard’s child) would damage it (which is probably why her dad wanted her gone). Better reputation meant more power and powerful people were always happy. At least,that’s what they were taught in school._

* * *

When Regina walked down the staircase, all heads turned to watch. She almost floated down the steps in her pink gown. The gowns top was a turtle neck with sleeves that puffed up, but were cinched at the wrist. The top was made of an almost-sheer floral-lace fabric that showed some of her white corset. The skirt expanded at the waist. The largeness of the satin skirt with a floral lace draped over it was partially so she could keep her personal space. And, it had pockets. When she reached the bottom she met Aaron, the man to which she was betrothed, and they walked together to find Gretchen and Karen. 

“You look nice,” Regina whispered to Aaron. 

“Thanks. You do too,” he responded. Neither of them were thrilled the arranged marriage but they were friends, which made it okay. At least she wasn’t stuck with Shane Oman. 

“I’m sorry this dress is so big. I bet you can hardly step forward.”

“It’s alright,” he said as they found the other two princesses. 

“Hi,” Regina smiled, “you two look great.”

“Thank you,” both the girls replied. Gretchen has her hair down in curls, and her tiara atop them. Her tiara was much more intricate than Regina’s. It had thin pieces of silver that were sticking up from the base shaped to look almost like trees that were decorated with diamonds and big gems in the middle. Her makeup was simple; just brown eyeshadow and pink lips. Her blue dress was A line with a sweetheart neckline. The skirt was made of tulle that looked soft and a carefully beaded bodice. The light blue of the dress really made the almost-black beads stand out. 

Karen had her hair up in a low bun with two curled strands framing her face. Although you probably couldn’t tell, she was wearing lots of makeup, but it was done to make it appear like she had none. Her gown was a deep forest green and was made of satin. The top was off the shoulder and covered In lace that also covered the top part of the skirt that was almost as big as Regina’s. Her tiara was what you would imagine when someone says tiara, and although very simple, it had been passed down for generations. 

“Wow. You all look really pretty,” said a small voice behind her. 

“Hey Kylie,” Aaron greeted her. Gretchen and Karen waved. 

“I love your gown, Kylie,” Gretchen bent down. 

“Thank you,” she did a spin. Hers was yellow with an A-line tulle skirt and a box neckline. The straps were jeweled and the top was covered in flowers as well as the bottom. The flowers were made of beads or different fabrics but it all came together in unison. 

“I don’t know about you guys, but I need a drink,” Regina said, before heading to the bar. Everyone came with. Kylie ordered a soda and the rest ordered some type of alcohol. “I needed that badly.”

“Yeah, us too,” Gretchen agreed. 

“Should we?” asked Karen. 

“I wanna.”

“Okay.”

“We’re gonna go dance. You can join us if you’d like,” Gretchen led Karen to the dance floor. 

“They’re so cute it’s disgusting,” Regina told Aaron.

* * *

_“Regina,” Gretchen started nervously, “we have something to tell you.”_

_“Okay,” she tried to sit up, but couldn’t with the amount of pain her back was in. Karen almost helped her up but Regina said it was fine._

_“Karen and I, we... we really like each other, and-“_

_“Oh thank god. It’s about time you two started dating,” Regina let out a sigh._

_“What?” she squeaked_

_“I’m not blind. Anyone could tell. I just wanna say that I’m happy for you and-“_

_“WHAT?”_

_“Why are you doing that?” Regina asked in her blunt tone. This made Gretchen cringe. “Oh wait, no Gretch I’m sorry that just- I,” she took a deep breath, “that was not the tone I wanted to use.”_

_“Its okay.”_

_“See Gretch, I told you she wouldn’t be mad,” Karen told her._

* * *

The rest of the night was spent drinking, dancing and talking to anyone that came up to her. It was quite exhausting, actually. Especially because of her back that would not stop aching. Aaron obviously caught on because he helped her get out of the ballroom, up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

“Thank you.”

“Oh, it was no problem,” Aaron told her as he began to leave. 

“No, really. Thank you,” she put her hand in his arm. “I, um, really appreciate it.”

“Of course.” He left the room. 

Regina had felt really bad for how she treated Aaron when they first met, so she was trying to be kinder to him. He was a great guy- kind, loyal, smart, but Regina knew she wouldn’t be able to truly love him. She hated herself for it and cursed herself for not knowing the reason. 

* * *

_“Hi, I’m Aaro-“_

_“I know who you are. You’re the one I’m marrying.”_

_“Oh. So I think we should get to know each othe-“_

_“We have the rest of our goddamn miserable lives to get to know each other. I think we’re fine,” Regina brushes him off. “At least you’re hot.”_

* * *

After Regina took off her makeup, showered and brushed out her hair, she put on her nightgown. This nightgown, though was nice enough that it could’ve been a dress she could wear everyday and no one would bat an eye. It was a blush pink with large, puffy and sheer sleeves that cinched a over her elbow and at her wrist. Even though she was meant to sleep in it, the skirt was still layered multiple times and the bodice had a little structure. The bodice had pink lace (that was not sheer) and from the middle of her rib cage to the waist were white faux flower petals. The expensive mattress made up for the slightly uncomfortable dress. As she was getting settled, Gretchen, Karen, Kylie and Aaron all walked in. 

“Hi?” she asked, confused. 

“The carriages are gone and father said they should stay with you,” Kylie informed her, before climbing onto her sister’s bed, making it clear that Regina was gonna have to share tonight. 

“Fine, you can stay,” Regina told Kylie. “Not to be rude, but we have many guest bedrooms that you all could sleep in, if you want-“

“He’s worried it’s not safe to be alone,” Gretchen told her. 

“Okay,” she shrugged. “It’ll be more fun this way and it’s not like my room is small.”

Aaron smiled at her as Gretchen and Karen wandered off to get the spare mattress in Regina’s oversized closet. Regina patted the space next to her. 

“There’s only one spare mattress. You can join us,” she motioned towards Kylie who was already falling asleep. 

“It’s okay, I can sleep on the floor.”

“No. It’s not okay. You are sleeping on the bed.”

Aaron knew fighting her on this would be useless. Even after the carriage knocked some sense into her she was still stubborn. He kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket. 

“My dad probably has something you can sleep in,” she told him. “Tell him I sent you. He likes you anyway so I don’t think it’ll be necessary.”

By the time all of her friends got situated, Regina was already fast asleep. 

* * *

The five of them awoke to a series of ear piercing noises. They all realized what it was at once- gunshots. 

“We have to go,” Regina jumped out of bed. 

“Won’t it be safer in the castle?” Karen questioned. 

“No. We have to leave.”

“But-“ Aaron tried to reason. 

“I said we are leaving,” the tone was somehow even more terrifying than the one she used before the carriage. “I know this place inside and out. I also know that my parents are on bad terms with King Baylor, who is known for his strong, intelligent army. So if we do not leave, we will be found and killed.”

“So how do we get out?” asked Kylie who was being much braver than Regina expected. 

“The closet. Don’t ask. It was how I snuck out all the time.”

The group followed Regina into her closet and into a corridor that was hidden by a large mirror. They rushed down the seemingly never ending stairs before reaching the bottom. 

“The forest is straight forward. We can talk more once we get there.”

As soon as she opened the door, they all sprinted as fast as they could in the shoes they had thrown on, which for some, were heels. The darkness helped hide them. They reached the forest caught their breaths. 

“I hated every moment of tha-“ and then they were attacked. They didn’t even notice there had been six or so soldiers waiting in the forest for people like them. Regina shouted as she watched one go up to strike Gretchen, but noticed that instead of Gretchen falling, the soldier did. She watched them fall each time she heard a gunshot and was so distracted that she didn’t notice someone creeping up behind her. Suddenly, she felt an excruciating pain in her side and she cried out. 

Then-

**Black**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some minor poorly written violence that I will mark. It’s not anything too graphic but I figured I should mark it anyway. 
> 
> Also, I apologize for the very long wait. I’ve been very uninspired but decided that I should crank this out because I’m on break and should do something 
> 
> I hope you all are safe and healthy! Not to be a broken record but make sure you’re washing your hands and social distancing

Regina woke up in someone’s arms, but she couldn’t tell who, mostly because of the unsteady bouncing of a run and the sharp, persistent pain in her side. After fading in and out of consciousness, she realized they’d stopped moving. Her carrier placed her on a surface.

“Regina?” the voice sounded awfully familiar. “I don’t think she’s awake. Sorry, um, Aaron.”

Regina tried to roll over, but stopped as soon as she felt that pain, and cried out.

“Okay, don’t move. I have to patch you up,” said the stranger. Regina assumed was a girl. She felt cold hands undo the back of her nightgown, and without warning, she felt what she could only guess was the girl starting the stitches.

“All done.”

“Mmph,” was about all Regina could get out before passing out once again.

“She’s gonna need a lot of rest.”   
  


* * *

_“Ow!” Regina shouted._

_Janis came running. “What’s wrong?”_

_“I fell, and... and,” Regina started crying._

_“You’ll be okay, Gina. You’ll be okay,” she cooed before calling out for one of the many guards accompanying them._

_“Janis!” Regina reaches out to the other girl as the guards lifted her away to bring her to the medic._

* * *

“She’ll probably wake up soon.” the girl from earlier said.

“Okay. Thank you. You really didn’t have to do this-“ said Gretchen.

“I know,” then she heard footsteps retreating.

Regina opened her eyes and pushed herself up, feeling sore. “Gretch?” she looked around the room waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room.

“Regina, you’re awake! We were so worried.” she ran over to the injured girl and hugged her.

“Yes, I’m awake. Which is great but where are we? And who saved us? Also who fixed me? What is going on?”

“Well-“ someone appeared in the doorway, interrupting Gretchen.

“You’re up.” Regina looked up at the figure. Tall, with a short bob. In the dim light she could just make out loose pants and and shirt with puffy sleeves. As the girl came closer, Regina could make out more of her facial features and it became more and more obvious who it was.

“It appears that I am.”

“Uh, I’m just gonna...” Gretchen trailed off and slipped out of the room before either person could stop her- not like they would’ve.

A beat passed.

“So, do you have anything to say to me?”

“Yes,” Regina started. “Thank you.” Another long pause.

“Is that all?” Janis asked, before starting to leave when she didn’t hear a response.

“Wait, Janis. I’m sorry,” she called out and Janis turned back around. “I’m really, truly sorry for what I did. Like, really really sorry. You didn’t deserve that. And I wish I’d never done it. I’m sorry.”

“This doesn’t change what happened.” “I know it doesn’t, but I-“ before Regina could finish, Janis was out the door. She let out a big sigh.

* * *

  
“Morning, sunshine,” Aaron smiled as he handed her a cup of water and sat down on the edge of her bed.

“Morning Aaron.” Regina started eating.

“How’re you feeling?”

“I’m alright, but what is going on? I have no idea where we are or who we’re with. What-“

“Hey, Regina,” he placed a hand on her shoulder, “it’s okay. We’re in a cabin in the woods. It belongs to this girl named Cady- Caddy- no, Cady. She’s, uh, a friend of Janis’.”

Regina tried her hardest not to laugh when she noticed how red his face was turning just at the mention of this Cady girl. “Cady?” she grinned, “Tell me about her.”

“She’s, uh, she’s our age, and she has wavy red hair. She also is a pretty good cook,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s a scavenger and has been living in the woods her whole life, and, um-“

“Is she single?” Regina asked, innocently.

“Regina!” Aaron exclaimed.

“What?” she rolled her eyes. “You’re practically drooling over her. It’s disgusting.” She watched Aaron’s face contort, his expression changing from horror, to guilt, to frustration, and a few others before finally settling on embarrassment.

“I am not!” he said, in his last efforts to fight back. It was useless.

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that, bud,” she patted him lightly on the arm. “It’s not even like we still have to marry each other anymore. Anyway, when can I meet her?”

Right then, she heard a soft voice call from outside the room, “Breakfast time, everyone!” Then, Regina began pushing herself up.

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked, putting his arm around her for protection.

“Going to breakfast, Aaron.” Slowly, they made it to the dining room where everyone was already seated. “Morning,” she smiled.

Gretchen and Karen smiled back, but a slim girl with curly red hair that she assumed was Cady and a larger guy with short hair both looked extremely shocked. Janis, though, wasn’t even looking her way. Finally, the redhead talked.

“Hi! G-good morning,” she said, getting up from her seat. She rushed over to Regina’s seat next to Gretchen and pulled it out for her.

“Oh, thanks. That wasn’t really necessary,” Regina chuckled. Cady nodded and sat back down, leaving the room in silence. An uncomfortable one at that. It hung around them until they’d all finished eating.

“So,” Karen broke the silence, “what do we do now? Do we go back?”

“No,” Janis responded. “We don’t know if the palace is still under attack. We would look pretty shitty if we were the ones that let you die. I’ll try to contact my father, but until then you should probably stay inside since those people could be searching the forest for you.”

* * *

  
“Why do you think they’re helping us?” Karen asked, as she sat down on Regina’s bed. “We all know Janis isn’t your biggest fan.”

Regina scoffed. “Not my biggest fan? That girl hates my guts.”

“I’m sure she doesn’t hate you,” Gretchen told her. “I mean, you did just stop hanging out with her with barely any reasonable explanation, but-“

Janis walked in, cutting Gretchen off. The three girls looked like deer in headlights. Like they’d been caught trying to sneak the last cookie from the jar.

* * *

  
_“Oh my god, did you see what Sonja was wearing last night?” Gretchen rolled her eyes._

_“More like what didn’t we see,” Regina applied more lipstick. “Like, just say you’re a desperate slut and get over yourself.”_

_“I know!” Gretchen nodded. “And Aaron would not keep his hands to himself,” Regina rolled her eyes. “He’s like, obsessed with me.”_

_“Didn’t he just ask to kiss you?” Karen said, obviously confused. Aaron walked in before she had a chance to answer._

_“I was going to ask if you wanted anything before I went out, because I’m just so obsessed with you. It’s not because I’m just trying to make this work. Not at all.”_

* * *

“We are going out to find something for dinner. You can come if you’d like,” Janis said, un phased by what she may or may not have heard.

“Okay,” Regina said. She got up out of her bed as the three others just stared at her.

“You’re actually going?”

“You’re actually coming?” All three of them asked at once.

“Of course. I wanna help. It’s the least I can do right now.” The others nodded in response.

“I’m going too,” Gretchen said.

“I’ll stay back with Kylie.”

* * *

“So, what are we looking for?” Aaron asked, as they walked through the trees.

“Any animals that are big enough to feed us all,” Cady whispered. “You have to be quiet, ‘cause otherwise they’ll hear you.”

“How long does this usually take?” Regina asked.

“Getting bored already, princess?” Janis scoffed.

“Okay, seriously Janis? Can we just, not do this now?”

“Why? Would you rather do this through letters?” she snarled. “Or-“

“Shh!” Cady hushed them. “Look,” she pointed at a deer. They watched as she pulled out her bow and an arrow. Cady drew back, but heard a sound coming from her left. Then, a bullet missed her face by less that an inch. Quickly, she turned and release the arrow. “Run!” she yelled. Janis stayed by her side while the others ran in the direction of the hut.

 ***** minor violence *****  
Two soldiers came from behind the tree- one with a gun and one with a sword. Janis pulled out her own sword and began fighting the soldier, as Cady shot at the soldier with the gun. Janis was able to knock out the one with the sword and Cady pierced the soldiers leg. They both ran in the opposite direction of the hut, before turning around and making their ways back. They figured if the soldiers continued, they would head the opposite direction.

*** end ***

* * *

“That is the second time we’ve been ambushed,” Janis announced. “So, Cady and I thought it would be a good idea to train you all, since we have no idea when you’ll be back in the castle. Sound good?” They nodded.

“Can I do it too?” Kylie looked at Regina.

“Please?” Regina shook her head before agreeing.

“You’re training starts tomorrow. It’s not gonna be very hard, but you all should still get some good rest,” Cady smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments would be much appreciated 
> 
> Here are links to pictures that I was basing the dresses and tiaras off of (my version of the dress In the story is not exactly the same for some of them):
> 
> Kylie: 
> 
> dress:https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DzuJtVHXQAMhFW1.jpg
> 
> Karen:
> 
> dress:https://dpegb9ebondhq.cloudfront.net/product_photos/71595015/file_922dccb009_original.jpg
> 
> tiara: https://cdn-tp2.mozu.com/16647-25731/cms/25731/files/32d4fab9-29ed-490b-8410-f57dc2fd2825?max=360&_mzcb=_1577195752066
> 
> Regina: 
> 
> dress: https://gemmasutton.com/wp-content/gallery/editorial/makeup-and-hair-by-Gemma-Sutton15.jpg
> 
> tiara:https://i.etsystatic.com/6810192/r/il/f0367a/1639421477/il_570xN.1639421477_bxua.jpg
> 
> Gretchen:
> 
> dress: https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcS220toR8SCqUi7vhYn6xta8Mx2O2XLWgdo3pYUVeNVlkqAs7PR
> 
> tiara:https://img.veaul.com/product/d5edf5830ccaa6ca91822042045e5a5d/chic-beautiful-silver-tiara-metal-beading-crystal-rhinestone-bridal-hair-accessories-2019-800x800.jpg


End file.
